Disk-shaped cells or batteries are often used as back up protection for electronic equipment should there be a failure in the conventional power system. Typically, these disk-shaped backup cells are relatively small, having, for example, a diameter of about 0.268 inches and a thickness of about 0.083 inches and are often referred to as "button batteries". The cell has a positive electrode extending along a major surface and the edge and a negative electrode extending over the other major surface and isolated from the positive electrode. For purposes of this invention, the term "battery" is to be understood to include a single cell. The battery is inserted into a connector housing mounted to a circuit board, the connector hereinafter being referred to as a "battery connector". It is desirable that a back up battery connector requires a minimum amount of space on a circuit board within the equipment, be easy to mount to the circuit board, be readily accessible for replacing a depleted battery, and be cost effective to manufacture. Furthermore, it is sometimes desirable to provide a back-up battery connector that is in a horizontal orientation with respect to a circuit board to which it is mounted.
In prior art horizontally oriented battery connectors, the battery is placed in an "open" pocket or housing, that is, the housing base has contacts that are on the bottom of the base and the battery is disposed above or between the contacts. Under certain conditions, such as during shipping of circuit boards or equipment having such batteries, the batteries may "pop out" of place thus rendering the back up capability inoperable. The addition of a separate cover alleviates the problem of inadvertent removal of the battery but this adds to the cost of manufacturing and assembling the equipment. It is desirable, therefore, to have a connector that permits horizontal orientation of the battery with respect to the circuit board, requires only a one piece housing and, furthermore, is cost effective to manufacture.